


A Knife In the Dark

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [11]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-09
Updated: 2004-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	A Knife In the Dark

The harsh sound of the knife slicing through the carrot and hitting the board was muffled slightly. Sam took expert care in silently cutting the vegetables for that day's luncheon, not wanting to wake Rosie or the children. The sun wouldn't be up for several hours yet.

He sensed Rosie behind him. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I couldn't sleep," he explained, putting the knife down. "Goldilocks was fretting, and I didn't want to wake you."

Rosie put her arms around her husband. She kissed him, and breathed, "Come back to bed. We don't have to sleep. Not yet."


End file.
